Revenge Is Not Always Satisfying
by Sweet Kizzez
Summary: Hermione loves Harry. She was pretty sure he loves her too. But when Hermione saw Harry snogging with another girl...nothing was never the same with Hermione.
1. Diagon Alley

A/N: This is my first fic so don't laugh at me!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.They all belong to JK Rowling.Yes THE JK Rowling,THE most greatest author in the worl... UGH! o well heres the chapter.  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
The sun beamed through the room of a girl who is very kind and intellagent, Hermione Granger. She was and still is dating the famous Harry Potter. They've been together for exactly 2 years and so today is a special day for Hermione. Because today's her's and Harry's anniversary.  
  
"Hermione! Go get ready and eat breakfast with your family! Mrs. Weasly is going to bring you to Diawon to shop for Hubbletoads!"  
  
Oh my god! She can't remember anything I told her about the wizarding world! Mione thought. "Uh coming!" She said. Hermione took a quick shower,brush her teeth,comb her hair,and change into her white belly shirt and and her black caprice, and most important, her cloak. "No one is going to try to look better than me in front of my man." Hermione mumbled, who is referring to Ginny Weasly.They always hated eachother and Ginny always try to steal Harry away from Hermione, but Hermione always win of course.  
  
When Hermione reached to the dining room, she say a batch of pancakes made just for her. She sat down and started eating.When she almost finished, the doorbell rang."I'll go get it!" Hermione shouted. Hermione went to the door with a smile on her face, but when she opened it, her smile faded slowly.It was Ginny.  
  
"Oh, It's you"Hermione said.Ginny just scowled at Hermione and mumbled,"Pretty clothes you have" and suddenly Ginny took off her cloak and said "but mines better".GInny was wearing a yellow mini shirt and a really,really short mini skirt. "I think Harry is going to prefer me to be his girlfriend now,since his old girlfriend dress like a nun." Ginny snapped. "Well I'm not sure of that.Even though you might have some hoochie clothes on, you still look like an ogre.OOPSIE! I think that's to haarsh for the ogres. You look UGLIER than them!!"Hermione snapped back. Ginny just said 'Whatever' and told Hermione that the Weaslys are waiting in the car and if Hermione won't hurry, Ginny's going to steal Harry for sure. Hermione putted on her shoes and stepped inside the cramp car and was off to Diagon Alley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~I know it's kinnda short but it will be sooooooooo much better later.And remember, this is still a horror story. please R/R!!!  
  
Kandy 


	2. weird moments

A/N: second chap is up, hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters and everything else. They all belong to JK Rowling. The only thing that I own is the plot  
  
Weird Moments  
  
They finally arrived to Diagon Alley. Ginny and Hermione saw Harry waiting out side for them. The two girls immediately try 2 get out of the car but they couldn't because they tried to get out of the car at once. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ginny yelled to Hermione. "NO WHY WON'T YOU! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"THAT WHAT YOU THINK!"  
  
"WHAT, YOU THINK THAT HE'LL CHOOSE YOU OVER ME! I DON'T THINK SO!  
  
Then Ginny muttered, "Then how do you explain the hickey he gave me last night." Hermione gasp at what Ginny had just said and just stared at Harry, who was just talking to Ron. Then Ginny finally got out of the car and yelled out, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT!" Then she start walking up to Harry. Hermione couldn't take it anymore so when Ginny was half way to Harry, Hermione ran towards to Harry making sure that she shoved past Ginny and quickly gave Harry a kiss on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Harry. "For being my boyfriend for the past 2 years. And 'EXACTLY' 2 years!" Hermione said. Harry gave her a confused look wondering why she just told him that but before he could ask, he was interrupted by none other than Ginny Weasly, "Hey cutie what are you waiting for? Aren't we going to the Three Broomsticks or what?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and asked "Oh! We're going to the Three Broomsticks? Why didn't you told me?" Harry just gave her a smile and left.  
  
"Maybe because you're not welcome to come. Only me and Harry are going- alone" Ginny answered.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!"  
  
"You heard me. I said that only me and Harry are going and you're not invited."  
  
"You little BITCH!!!!!  
  
"I know! Anyways you shouldn't go if you know what I mean. Your name shouldn't be Hermione, it should be Herheinie!  
  
"Are you trying to say that I'm fat!!!!!!"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm trying to say!"  
  
ARGH!!!!!!! "Wait until I tell Harry it's our anniversary!" Hermione snapped. Then she ran to Harry. "HARRY! Aren't you forgetting something?" Harry looked at Hermione confused again and asked, "No, I don't think so." "It's our 2nd anniversary silly!" Hermione said. "OH YEAH!!" Harry said, stupidly, "I couldn't keep track because I was so busy. Well I have to go meet this friend, sorry Ginny I guess I have to cancel our little meeting and Hermione, don't worry, I have a surprise for you tonight!" Hermione smiled at what Harry had just said and let him meet his friend.  
  
Ginny however wasn't very glad though, "I hope you're happy now!!!" she said  
  
"Actually I am." Hermione replied with a smirk.  
  
Well that was easy to write. It may seem like a drama at first but it's going to be horror in like the 4th chapter cuz the 3rd chapter will be the reason why the fic turned out to be a horror fic. Well I bet u guyz are wondering who's the friend Harry's meeting that was too important for Ginny AND Hermione, well you'll find out in the next chapter! R/R!!! 


	3. Some Surprise

A/N: srry 4 the long...actually...REALLY long wait. i got caught up wit stuff n den i thought dis fanfiction thing wuz getting stupid...no offense. but den i realized dat i've only wrote 2 chapterz that doesn't explain anything about the story...so herez the 3rd chapter.

Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter...i wish...but i'll just end up getting confused since i'm forgetful.

Some Surprise

"Today is going to be the BEST day EVER!" Hermione shouted when she got back from Diagon Alley. She just finished putting her books away and now rummaging through her closet. "oh my GAWD! I have nothing to wear!" Her mom came in the second Hermione finished shouting. "What did you say about you having nothing to wear? You have a big closet full of clothes and a dress drawer."

"I know that, mom. It's just that Harry already seen me in these clothes."

"What are you TALKING about? He can't possibly seen you in ALL of them."

"Well he seen me in all the CUTE one's."

"Honey, have you ever heard of mixing and matching?"

"I tried that already but nothing seems RIGHT!"

"Here let me see if I can pick out something for ya."

"Oh yeah! Just step aside and let my mom pick out clothes for me like I'm 5! Mom! I'm a big girl now. I can pick out my own clo-"

"Here you go." Hermione's mom handed her a black halter-top and a beige skirt.

"Oh My Gawd! I can never get the concept of that!" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?"

"You have that gift in finding a cute outfits in a closet full of plain clothes. It's like if I put you in a room with THOUSANDS of clothes...you'll find a great outfit in 10 seconds!"

"I hope you're saying that because you admire me and not because it's weird. Anyways, the reason why I came here in the first place is to tell you that your dad and I have to be at this wedding tomorrow and it's very far away so we'll have to leave in half-an-hour. Please keep everything clean and BEHAVE...if you know what I mean"

"Yes mom...see you soon." Hermione's mom then left the room and started packing. Hermione then left out a big sigh and change her clothes.

"ARGH!" Hermione yelled, "It's almost 9pm and he's not here yet! Wait...he didn't even told me what time he was coming over!" While Hermione sat on her couch...waiting, she thought maybe Harry was expecting her to come over _his_ house.

Hermione went to Harry's house and knocked on the door. No answer, but the door was unlocked so she just let herself in. "Harry? Are you home? HARRY!" Hermione called out. Again...no answer. She went upstairs to Harry's room. While she was checking out his notebook he left on his bed, she heard noises coming from down stairs. Hermione stopped on top of the stairs when she heard a girl voice talking to Harry, downstairs.

"Harry. Isn't your uncle and aunt here?" asked the girl. Hermione heard Harry replied, "No, they're off to a wedding somewhere and won't be back til tomorrow night. Oh and don't worry, Dudley's with them."

"So you're saying that we're here alo-" said the girl but then got cut off by Harry, "Yup, we got the whole place to ourselves...so what do you wanna do?"

"Snogging wouldn't be out of the question would it?" asked the girl.

Then Harry said in a sly voice, "No, not one bit." Before Hermione could realized what's going on, she started to hear moaning. She peeked downstairs to see who the girl was, "_CHO! OMG! HE BLEW ME OFF WITH THAT WHORE!" _Hermione immediatly ran downstairs and walked straight to the sofa where Harry and Cho were making out. They didn't seem to notice Hermione so she ran to the sink in the kitchen and fill up a big bowl full of cold water. Then she went back to the living room and then she...DUMPED the bowl on the two teens.

Cho and Harry let out a scream. When Harry turned around to see who ruined his great moment, Hermione slapped him straight on the face._ SMMMAAAACK!_ Cho then let out a scream and ran out of the house.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU BLEW ME OFF SO YOU CAN GO AND SNOG CHO BEHIND MY BACK!" Hermione shrieked, "Lets see you get out of this one!"

"Hermione, i'm so sorry i don't know what just happened but i-"

"NO! Ya know what! Save it! We're OVER!" Hermione then start to walk out the door but then turned around to see the guy she loved for 2 whole years and then muttered, "Some surprise." and left the house. Harry then let out a loud sigh thinking the worst is over but he saw Hermione came back to the door and say her last retort for the night, "You'll be sorry." and with that, she left into the dark, quiet night.

Again i'm SO srry 4 the long wait. i'm alredy working on the next chapter. well plz R/R...welll actually u alredy read, all ya havta do now iz REVIEW!

mwah Sweet Kisses From Kandii


	4. AN

YoOoOo! i 4got 2 mention dat diz story use 2 b in da "horror" catorgory so dat iz y in da 1 n 2 chapter mentioned it being a horror story. turns out i don't really want a horror story. so instead i changed da title n da paragraph. so i hope no1 got confused...ight luv ya'llz :mwah: sweet kizzez 4um Kandii


End file.
